


Dreaming of a White Christmas

by tinyfiestyrosiekitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Golden Era Overwatch, M/M, Mild Angst, Mostly soft though, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfiestyrosiekitten/pseuds/tinyfiestyrosiekitten
Summary: Switzerland was good for many things from fine foods and architecture to a warm and welcoming people. Its other great benefit was its winters were utterly gorgeous. Though some people had less appreciation for it than others ...
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChavaTulip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavaTulip/gifts).



> Prompt was Jack and Gabe , Golden Days, having a moment to themselves after a long day of work and cuddling by a fireplace. Bonus points for Smooches. I hope you Like it Tulip!

Switzerland was good for many things from fine foods and architecture to a warm and welcoming people. Its other great benefit was its winters were utterly gorgeous. Though some people had less appreciation for it than others Jack thinks to himself as he listens to Gabriel complain yet again about the cold. As it is, it is in his ‘I’m pretending I’m not enjoying myself’ rumble rather than his actual growling tone when he was really irritated. So Jack figures that he might as well let it be for now as he stokes the fire in their rental cabin. 

Finally when the grumbling eases up Jack dusts his hands as the fire starts to finally eat at the kindling. Taking a fire poker to adjust a few pieces before he closes the grate, turning to lift an eyebrow at the other man now draped on the bed in their admittedly small rental.  
Jack had picked it for location rather than accommodation.  
A fact Gabriel had been pouting about for ages.  
He hopes that Gabriel realizes just why he loved it though. Smiling at the other man when Gabriel rolls his eyes, scoffing,” Such a boyscout.”

“ Yea well this boyscout is gonna keep your petty ass from freezing. So. Now do you see why I wanted to rent this place?” Jack sauntering towards the bed as the fire starts to crackle in earnest. Easing into the bed near his husband as his arm slips around him and he can press a kiss to his temple. Turning his gaze towards the foot of the bed where a bank of windows gives an open view of a sky that is slowly darkening to velvet purple black where stars glitter. The mountains are a snowy jut of sharp earth in the distance. So close they look like it would take only a few miles to touch their mighty base.

Jack feels smug as Gabriel curls slowly further into his side, groaning into the blonde’s shoulder,” Okay fine. You win… but our next Christmas Vacation had better come with concierge service and a fucking whirlpool tub.”

Jack kisses the top of his head,” Fair. Fair.” 

The two settle like that for a while, just letting the fire and the wind of the mountain groan around their sturdy cabin. Dressed in sweats and fuzzy socks, Gabriel insisted they were a Christmas tradition, and soft long sleeve shirts it is easy to doze almost. Until Gabe starts to stir again, laying kisses along Jack’s shoulder. Not a thing he’s going to complain about as he softly purrs for his husband,” Something on your mind babe?”

Leaning back so he can look down into dark eyes as Gabriel’s features crease with a warm soft smile. The kind of smile that makes Jack’s heart ache with the amount of love he feels for this man. Leaning into the palm that reaches up to touch his cheek, rubbing against it with a purr as Gabriel huffs out a soft murmur,” Just thinking about how fucking lucky I am to have you.” 

A strike right to Jack’s sentimental heart.

He swoops in to plant kisses over all the scars on Gabriel’s gorgeous face. Even going so far as to mouth them into his jaw as he whispers soft praise into his skin,” I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else… No matter what. No matter how hard it gets. So long as I’m right by your side, we’ll get through it together.”

Pausing after he feels satisfied with the amount of affection he has showered on his husband he tugs him in. Flopping them both back into a small mountain of pillows, cuddling them both up into a soft woven blanket as he continues in a low murmur,” What brings that on. Not that I mind hearing how much you love me handsome.”

Its quiet for a bit and Jack lets Gabriel tuck his face up to his chest. Slowly stroking his palms down the strong back that shoulders the weight of the world so often and with so few complaints. Allowing his husband the moment to find his words. 

They come carefully chosen, and thoughtful,” Work has been hard on us both lately. We’ve been arguing more. I just, I just wanted you to know that I love you. You are such a great man. You do such great things. I fear that I’ll lose you to it.”

Peering up from his chest, Gabriel looks a little forlorn. One of the reasons Jack had veritably kidnapped his husband early this morning before he could leave for work. Declaring that they were taking an impromptu vacation, and swept him out the door with three packed suitcases, all the way to the rental car and all the way out to the Swiss Alps.  
Gabriel needed to be away from that environment for a bit and Jack himself wanted the time away to breathe and be.  
It makes it so much easier to pull him up for yet another kiss. Distracting him determinedly as he gently pushes him down onto his back into the pillows and bedding. Teeth gently tugging on his lower lip, tracing the edges of his mouth before he pulls away to state firmly,” Gabriel we both work a hard as hell job. You do so much too, even if you don’t get the recognition you deserve. We’re a team. Alright? We’ll always be a team.”

Dropping down to cuddle up with his love, coaxing him into spooning, arm draped over his waist and chin on top of Gabriel’s head. Almost purring with happiness as the fire warmed room glows faintly with the flame in the hearth. The sun fully set now with glittering stars to watch over them. 

He feels Gabriel shift under his arm and tangle their fingers together before he sighs and seems to let out all the worries. Gabriel practically deflating under his arm into a soft curve as Jack’s eyes start to get heavy. 

Jack pats himself sleepily on the back for his idea. Getting them both away from Overwatch for a bit was the best idea. He makes a mental note to do it more often where he can. Breathing going soft and slow, matching Gabriel’s as the two men fall asleep together under the moaning sigh of the winter winds and the fire’s cheerful crack and pop.  
Two great men sleep without worry for a moment, dreaming of days past and days to come.


End file.
